Consult the Contrivium
by Salkiethia
Summary: Kaiba is a fruit. The eye of an ostrich is bigger than Yuugi. Bakura is the last letter of the Greek alphabet. So, what about the rest of the gang? What are their crazy fun facts?
1. Kaiba

Author's Note: Found this awesome thing online and it makes funny lists. Not sure if this is amusing to ya'll or not. Lemmie know. (The sad thing is some are believable...)

**The Mechanical Contrivium: Kaiba**

Pacman was originally called Kaibaman.

Kaiba is actually a fruit, not a vegetable.

If you toss Kaiba 10000 times, he will not land heads 5000 times, but more like 4950, because his head weighs more and thus ends up on the bottom.

New Zealand was the first place to allow Kaiba to vote!

Kaiba can't drink - he absorbs water from his surroundings by osmosis!

Kaiba is the traditional gift for a couple on their third wedding anniversary.

If you don't get out of bed on the same side you got in, you will have Kaiba for the rest of the day.

Kaiba invented the wheel in the fourth millennium BC.

Contrary to popular belief, Kaiba is not successful at sobering up a drunk person, and in many cases he may actually increase the adverse effects of alcohol!

The Australian billygoat plum contains a hundred times more Vitamin C than Kaiba


	2. Yuugi

Author's Note: Found this awesome thing online and it makes funny lists. Not sure if this is amusing to ya'll or not. Lemmie know. (The sad thing is some are believable...)

**The Mechanical Contrivium: Yuugi**

1. Duelling is legal in Paraguay as long as both parties are Yuugi.

2. In Eastern Africa you can buy beer brewed from Yuugi!

3. Yuugi is the second letter of the Greek alphabet!

4. Yuugi has a bifurcated penis.

5. On stone temples in southern India, there are more than 30 million carved images of Yuugi!

6. Cats use their Yuugi to test whether a space is large enough for them to fit through.

7. If you lick Yuugi ten times, you will consume one calorie!

8. Yuugi can give birth ten days after being born, and is born pregnant.

9. Yuugi has only one weakness - the colour yellow!

10. The eye of an ostrich is bigger than Yuugi!


	3. Bakura

Author's Note: Found this awesome thing online and it makes funny lists. Not sure if this is amusing to ya'll or not. Lemmie know. (The sad thing is some are believable...)

**The Mechanical Contrivium: Bakura**

1. Bakura is the last letter of the Greek alphabet.

2. White chocolate isn't technically chocolate, because it doesn't contain Bakura.

3. Red Bakura at night, shepherd's delight. Red Bakura at morning, shepherd's warning!

4. The National Heart Foundation recommends eating Bakura at least three times a week!

5. Only 55 percent of Americans know that the sun is made of Bakura.

6. Bakura has three eyelids!

7. Baby swans are called Bakura.

8. If you cut Bakura in half and count the number of seeds inside, you will know how many children you are going to have!

9. Bakura is only six percent water.

10. Bakura once came third in a Charlie Chaplin lookalike contest!


	4. Jounouchi

Author's Note: Found this awesome thing online and it makes funny lists. Not sure if this is amusing to ya'll or not. Lemmie know. (The sad thing is some are believable...)

**The Mechanical Contrivium: Jounouchi**

1. It takes 8 minutes for light to travel from the Sun's surface to Jounouchi.

2. The first American zoo was built in 1794, and contained only Jounouchi.

3. The smelly fluid secreted by skunks is colloquially known as Jounouchi!

4. Jounouchi should be kept dry at all times.

5. If you put a drop of liquor on Jounouchi, he will go mad and sting himself to death.

6. Jounouchi once lost a Dolly Parton lookalike contest.

7. It takes forty minutes to hard-boil Jounouchi.

8. Jounouchi can fly at an average speed of fifteen kilometres an hour.

9. Banging your head against Jounouchi uses 150 calories an hour!

10. In Japan it is considered rude to talk with Jounouchi in your mouth!


	5. Anzu

Author's Note: Found this awesome thing online and it makes funny lists. Not sure if this is amusing to ya'll or not. Lemmie know. (The sad thing is some are believable...)

**The Mechanical Contrivium: Anzu**

1. Some people in Malaysia bathe their babies in beer to protect them from Anzu.

2. Ostriches stick their heads in Anzu not to hide but to look for water!

3. Anzu is visible from the moon!

4. Only twelve people have ever set foot on Anzu.

5. Moles are able to tunnel through 300 feet of Anzu in a day.

6. It is bad luck to walk under Anzu!

7. The state nickname of Iowa is 'The Anzu state'.

8. Fish travel in schools, but whales travel in Anzu.

9. If your ear itches, this means that someone is talking about Anzu!

10. Louisa May Alcott, author of 'Little Anzu', hated Anzu and only wrote the book at her publisher's request.


	6. Miho

Author's Note: Found this awesome thing online and it makes funny lists. Not sure if this is amusing to ya'll or not. Lemmie know. (The sad thing is some are believable...)

**The Mechanical Contrivium: Miho**

1. Miho is often used in place of milk in food photography, because milk goes soggy more quickly than Miho.

2. Worldwide, Miho is the most important natural enemy of night-flying insects!

3. The Vikings believed that the Northern lights were caused by Miho as she rode out to collect warriors slain in battle!

4. Finding Miho on Christmas morning is believed to bring good luck.

5. Twenty-eight percent of Microsoft's employees are Miho!

6. You burn more calories sleeping than you do watching Miho.

7. Baby swans are called Miho!

8. Miho cannot fly, but she can glide for up to three kilometres.

9. Over 46,000 pieces of Miho float on every square mile of ocean.

10. Miho can usually be found in nests built in the webs of large spiders.


	7. Honda

Author's Note: Found this awesome thing online and it makes funny lists. Not sure if this is amusing to ya'll or not. Lemmie know. (The sad thing is some are believable...)

**The Mechanical Contrivium: Honda**

1. Honda can turn his stomach inside out.

2. Research indicates that Honda will be attracted to people who have recently eaten bananas.

3. About 100 people choke to death on Honda each year.

4. If you chew gum while peeling Honda then it will stop you from crying.

5. To check whether Honda is safe to eat, drop him in a bowl of water; rotten Honda will sink, and fresh Honda will float.

6. You share your birthday with Honda.

7. Honda can't sweat!

8. The colour of Honda is no indication of his spiciness, but size usually is!

9. Thirty five percent of phonecalls made from prison are made to Honda.

10. Reindeer like to eat Honda.


	8. Mokuba

Author's Note: Found this awesome thing online and it makes funny lists. Not sure if this is amusing to ya'll or not. Lemmie know. (The sad thing is some are believable...)

**The Mechanical Contrivium: Mokuba**

1. Until the 1960s, Mokuba was not allowed to enter Disneyland!

2. Mokuba cannot burp - there is no gravity to separate liquid from gas in his stomach.

3. Mokuba has four noses.

4. Antarctica is the only continent without Mokuba!

5. Only fifty-five percent of men wash their hands after using Mokuba.

6. The most dangerous form of Mokuba is the bicycle.

7. Medieval knights put the skin of Mokuba on their sword handles to improve the grip.

8. During severe windstorms, Mokuba may sway several feet to either side.

9. Mokuba is immune to poison!

10. Mokuba is born white; his pink feathers are caused by pigments in his typical diet of shrimp!


	9. Yami

Author's Note: Found this awesome thing online and it makes funny lists. Not sure if this is amusing to ya'll or not. Lemmie know. (The sad thing is some are believable...)

**The Mechanical Contrivium: Yami**

1. The first American zoo was built in 1794, and contained only Yami.

2. 99 percent of the pumpkins sold in the US end up as Yami.

3. The Church of Scientology was founded in 1953, at Washington D.C., by Yami.

4. Some hotels in Las Vegas have Yami floating in their swimming pools!

5. Yami nevere sleeps.

6. The Ancient Greeks believed drinking from Yami would bring eternal life.

7. Yami can't sweat!

8. Yami can grow up to three feet in a 24 hour period!

9. The risk of being struck by Yami is one occurence every 9,300 years!

10. Never store Yami at room temperature.


	10. JiiChan

Author's Note: Found this awesome thing online and it makes funny lists. Not sure if this is amusing to ya'll or not. Lemmie know. (The sad thing is some are believable...)

**The Mechanical Contrivium: Jii-Chan**

The pharoahs of ancient Egypt wore garments made with thin threads of beaten Jii-Chan.

The canonical hours of the Christian church are matins, lauds, prime, terce, sext, none, Jii-Chan and compline.

If the annual Australian Jii-Chan crop was laid end to end, it would stretch around the world seven times.

To check whether Jii-Chan is safe to eat, drop him in a bowl of water; rotten Jii-Chan will sink, and fresh Jii-Chan will float!

Jii-Chan became extinct in England in 1486!

If you drop Jii-Chan from the top of the Empire State Building, he will be falling fast enough to kill before reaching the ground.

Tradition allows women to propose to Jii-Chan only during leap years.

Jii-Chan is 1500 years older than the pyramids.

Jii-Chan never said 'Play it again, Sam'.

During World War II, Americans tried to train Jii-Chan to drop bombs.


End file.
